


Come Back Around

by kiath



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiath/pseuds/kiath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break-up with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Around

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks to Kyuuketsukirui for the beta read._

**10.**

The silence in the bedroom is smothering. It weighs down on Dom's chest, a dull ache that he has felt before but never quite so intensely. Above him, a money spider scurries across the ceiling and towards the doorway. Dom wonders if it's as keen to escape this unpleasant situation as he is.

He's vaguely aware of the semen cooling his stomach, how he can't quite relax until it's gone and how, despite that, he's just not bothered enough to do anything about it this second. In all honesty, he doubts that he would be able to sleep even if it weren't there.

Elijah sighs, shifting quietly until he's turned away entirely. Dom considers reaching out and trailing a finger down Elijah's spine, tracing out each individual vertebrae and the swell of his backside, just to see what Elijah would do.

He doesn't.

'This isn't working anymore, is it?'

There's no real sign that Elijah has heard the question. It doesn't matter really; it's as rhetorical as they come.

Thirty seconds of silence. Time enough for the spider to reach the doorframe and disappear. Time enough for Dom to know that his words have finally settled any lingering doubt on both their parts. Elijah sits up and slides his legs over the edge of the mattress, glancing back over his shoulder and meeting Dom's gaze with a look of passive resignation.

'You need some Kleenex?'

'Please.'

Dom is still mopping at his belly when he hears the front door close with a click.

**9.**

'Helloooooooo?'

Dom sniggers to himself as he toes off his shoes. Shiny shoes for his shiny outfit. _Shiny, shiny shiny shiny..._

'Where the fuck have you been?'

'Elijah!' Dom grins and sashays his way down the hall. 'Just the man I wanted to see. C'mere, gorgeous...'

He's aware of Elijah's frosty expression and the way he goes tense when arms wrap around him, but Dom's too drunk to really care. He plants a sloppy kiss on Elijah's cheek. Elijah immediately wipes it away with his sleeve.

'Get off me. You stink.'

Dom snorts. Like Elijah doesn't smell bad every day of his life; his stinky cigarettes permeate everything. But that retort is far more eloquent than he can manage and instead he slurs out an amused, 'No, _you_ stink!' before weaving a path to the bedroom.

As Dom attempts to undress, Elijah plants himself in the doorway, arms crossed and a dangerous expression on his face.

'You were supposed to meet me at eight, Dominic. Where were you?'

'I was out having a little drinky with my chums,' Dom says. He grins and pulls at his tie ineffectually. 'My pedigree chums.'

Elijah doesn't laugh at the joke. Dom laughs enough for both of them.

'You're a fucking idiot.'

'No, _you're_ an idiot, 'lijaaah.'

'Seriously? Just go fuck yourself.'

**8.**

'What's on?'

'Don't know.'

'Can I see?'

'Don't mind.'

Elijah hands Dom the remote control. They sit in silence as he flicks through channel after channel, an endless wave of quiz shows and music videos and soap operas that do nothing to ease their boredom.

Eventually he settles on a shopping channel. They're always fascinating, especially when it's clear that the product is absolute shit and the host is struggling to inject any enthusiasm into the hard sell. He wonders if they can sleep at night, or if they lie awake asking themselves what point there is carrying on.

After five minutes Elijah climbs up off the sofa.

'I'm going to bed. Coming?'

Dom doesn't look up. He shakes his head a little, eyes glued to the screen.

When he eventually turns in, Elijah is already asleep.

**7.**

It's been a while since they've done this.

Not months, mind... maybe three, four weeks? Long enough for Dom to consider the length of time, at the very least.

And it's okay. If absence makes the heart grow fonder, Dom always hoped that abstinence would make the fuck so much better. It's not quite _that_ good, but it's enough. It's what he needed.

He's vaguely aware that his neck and back hurt, that he's drooling into the pillow as he pants, that Elijah's fingers are pinching too hard at the skin around his hips. He's almost too aware of how long they've been at it.

Whatever his complaints, Dom is grateful for the hand that reaches around and takes hold of him. Just lately he's had to worry about taking care of himself. Elijah knows the bare minimum effort needed to satisfy Dom, and he goes about it like a professional. Practised, clinical expertise.

Dom comes on a trapped intake of breath, Elijah some time after, also in silence.

They still sleep curled around each other.

**6.**

When they first met, Dom was absolutely positive he couldn't kiss Elijah enough.

He's always been a bit of a sap with guys he really likes and Elijah really was the special type. They went through a stage early on in their relationship when they would lie for hours just kissing in bed. Sometimes it would lead to more advanced stages of how's-your-father, sometimes not. The point was when it _didn't_ , it wasn't a big deal, because kissing was such a pleasure in itself.

These days the kissing's a bit of a chore. It's still _nice_ , but the novelty's definitely worn off. He'd like the think that smooching hasn't lost its shine for Elijah, too, but his kisses are just as half-hearted as Dom's own.

They're sprawled on the sofa, somehow arranged so they both fit side by side. The telly hums in the background, a film they were watching but forgot about once touching proved far more entertaining.

Which says a lot about the film, really. Right now watching a documentary on slug breeding would be more involving than what he and Elijah are doing, even when Elijah's hand drifts down and begins to draw smooth circles over Dom's arse.

'Do you wanna...?' Elijah says, glancing upwards to make his point.

'I'm a little tired tonight. I was thinking I might just go get an early night.'

'Oh, sure.' Elijah nods, forces a little smile. 'I'm totally wiped, too.'

They snuggle up in bed together, Dom's arms wrapped around Elijah. Seven hours later they go their separate ways for another day.

**5.**

Elijah's slamming things; it's never a good sign.

Dom can hear him, shutting cupboard doors with unnecessary force, banging down plates and cutlery and muttering to himself. He knows he should go in and address the issue, but he almost can't be bothered.

Gathering together the remains of his patience and reason, Dom walks to the kitchen and leans against the doorframe.

'Are you going to be pissed off all night?'

'Damn fucking straight I am, Dominic!' Elijah opens the fridge door, scowling inside for a few seconds before grabbing at a clear plastic bag of carrots. 'I can't fucking believe you're doing this to me.'

Dom sighs. 'I said I'm sorry...'

'Well it's not good enough!'

Elijah is hacking furiously at a carrot, skinning it with a decided lack of finesse.

'One night I asked you to set aside. _One night_.' He grabs a knife and chops off the rounded top, then flips the carrot over to tackle the bottom. 'And you can't even do that for me. What am I going to say to-'

He doesn't finish his question; instead he begins to howl in pain, spitting out expletives in long streams. Dom rushes over without hesitation, forcing Elijah to show his hand.

There's blood. A lot of blood. Later, they'll laugh at how much of a drama queen Elijah was, and how excessively he bled for such a relatively tiny nick with a vegetable knife.

Dom kisses his finger, firmly wrapped in an industrial sized sticking plaster, before cancelling his plans and staying in to eat dinner with Elijah's guests.

**4.**

'If this is another box of CDs, I'm going to scream, Elijah...'

'You'd better not open it, then.'

Dom growls playfully as Elijah passes by, earning himself an angelic smile in response.

'How much more have you got to bring in?'

'We're almost there.' Elijah's voice floats through from the kitchen, distracted, a little tired. 'I think there's another suitcase to go in the bedroom.'

Dom climbs up from the carpet, pads barefoot towards the front door and picks his way carefully out into the street. He hauls the last of Elijah's clothes from the boot of his car, slamming the lid down three times before it finally clicks into place. The ancient Nissan is a piece of junk, really, but Dom cannot bear to get rid of it.

And really, why would he? It's reliable (except for the dodgy boot), and it's fast (as long as you don't want to go above sixty miles an hour) and the backseat is so very spacious (as Elijah correctly noted between soft little moans the weekend before).

Later, Dom decides he needs to hear Elijah make those noises again. They settle his doubts and calm his nerves. And when Elijah comes, the small voice in the back of Dom's mind that whispers _too fast_ over and over falls silent. Just for a while.

**3.**

Dom's pretty certain this is the stuff of pornos. And not the grotty kind that take so long to load online and are never worth the wait - the _real_ stuff. The stuff that's made on silk sheets with people who can actually get off without a fluffer or the sheer will to pick up their next paycheck. It’s the kind of porn that only really exists in Dom's head.

It's been years since he's had it this good. He's sweating, shaking, gasping for air, but then so is Elijah. And it's _hot_. It's so sexy to see him sweat, because it means that he's as into it as Dom is. And he's panting. He's moaning, and it's loud and desperate and Dom wonders if he's even heard anything more amazing in his entire life.

When they kiss it's sloppy and awkward, all bumped noses and missed targets, and they both laugh breathlessly at their feeble attempts to connect. Later, when they're finally still, they kiss lazily. It's still new. It's still just as good as any fuck.

Dom smiles, smoothing his fingertips down the line of Elijah's neck. He wants to say it, but he won't, not yet. It'll keep.

**2.**

'So...' Elijah's smile is nervous, and Dom is thankful for that small mercy. He's terrified of fucking up after being on a serious - and surprisingly heartfelt - charm offensive all night.

'So.' He smiles back, trying to exude confidence but utterly aware of the involuntary quirk at the corner of his mouth.

'I had a really good time tonight, Dom. Thanks.'

'You're absolutely welcome. I did, too. Have a good time, I mean. It was great. Really fun.'

Dom berates himself for his tangled reply, reminding himself to be cool, to be chilled, to not mess this up.

Elijah's looking back at the door, fumbling for his keys. Dom's heart sinks, just a little.

'I'd, um... I'd really like to do this again sometime,' Elijah says, focussing on his hands and selecting the right key carefully. 'If you'd like to, that is.'

Dom can't stop himself from nodding, knowing only too well that he's grinning like an idiot. Thankfully, Elijah speaks again before he has a chance to say anything really stupid. Or start begging.

'It's just... the whole thing with Jamie is still real fresh, y'know? I don't want to jump into anything too soon.' Elijah finally grins, chuckling at himself and dragging a hand through his hair. 'Jeez, I sound like such a girl. Are you sure you don't want to date my sister instead?'

'No.' Dom smiles and reaches out to tug at the hem of Elijah's t-shirt. 'I'd much rather have you.'

Without waiting for a reply Dom curls his hand around Elijah's waist, pulling him close enough to kiss. Fighting every urge in his body, he presses his lips chastely to Elijah's cheek, smiling when he feels a soft exhalation on his own skin in return.

'I'll call you, okay?'

**1.**

'Not him. I'll introduce you to anyone here, except _that_ one...'

Dom throws Rachel a dirty look before glancing back at the man in the corner.

'Come on, he's too good looking for a cheesy line. It'll look better if you introduce us. You do know him, right?'

Rachel sighs dramatically. 'Yes, Dominic, his name's Elijah. He's Jamie's ex.'

'Who's Jamie?'

'You met at New Year's in... 2004? At Heaven.'

'Oh, well _that_ narrows it down,' Dom says, rolling his eyes. 'Could you possibly pick a time I _wasn't_ off my face on E in a club full of men and trying it on with anything with a pulse?'

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. 'Actually... No. I don't think I can.'

Dom silently raises his middle finger and turns his attention back to Elijah.

'So... Before I waste anymore time drooling over him, I just want to double check: he's single?' Dom tears his eyes away and places his hands together as if he were praying. 'And definitely, _definitely_ gay?'

'Yep. He's one hundred per cent homo. But,' Rachel emphasises her warning with a sturdy poke to Dom's ribs, 'he and Jamie only just split up. Total rebound territory. I really think you should stay away.'

Dom barely hears her; he's too busy watching Elijah fumble with his lighter, cigarette pinched between his lips. It slips out of his fingers and bounces some feet away into the middle of a group of rowdy partygoers. Dom chuckles as Elijah scrabbles awkwardly to retrieve it, loving the way his face has flushed with embarrassment, and especially the view he gets when Elijah turns his back on the room to finally light his fag.

'Oh, fuck. Will you look at that arse?'

'Reee-bound, Dom...'

'He can rebound off me any day he likes,' says Dom, grinning. He turns to Rachel and fixes her with a pathetically desperate expression. 'Introduce me, for the love of God...'

'Fine.' Rachel throws her hands in the air and grabs hold of Dom's arm. 'But don't say I didn't warn you.'


End file.
